Chu Me, Chu You
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: A festival is in town and after being dragged to go by an excited Daisuke, what unexpected results in sharing cotton candy with the keeper of Hope will bring? Shounenai Takeken goodness.


**Chu Me, Chu You**

-----

Pairing(s): Takeru x Ken (Takeken)

Summary: A festival is in town and after being dragged to go by an excited Daisuke, what unexpected results in sharing cotton candy with the keeper of Hope will bring? Shounen-ai Takeken goodness.

-----

Chapter 1 - First Kiss

-----

The night was dark, but the city alight by electric powered light bulbs. The air was cool, but everywhere you were was heated by the thousands of body heat that crowded around you. To some, it was a regular night, but to the younger groups, it was a night to remember.

A festival was being held that night, where the young boys and girls crowded and snacked on junk food and laughed with friends or their loved ones... Everyone was having the time of their lives, playing games to win gold fish or stuffed toys. Girls giggling to be able to finally wear their kimonos, and boys feeling silly in their own.

All in all... It seemed to be a rather well festival.

Sighing in pure boredom, Ichijouji Ken silently watched as his group of friends laughed and chatted wildly with one another. Yamato and Taichi were sneaking looks at one another, all the while Sora tried to get either of their attentions on her. Jyou and Mimi were a ways from them, where the bluenette was trying but failing to win the girl of his dreams a little gold fish. Iori and Miyakou had wandered off somewhere, probably off to get some food. Koushirou had refused to come along, being too busy with removing a virus from his computer, an excuse Ken wouldn't of minded on using himself. But his friend, Motomiya Daisuke, wouldn't take any excuse the keeper of Kindness could dish out and forced-dragged the boy to their group outing... Only to be forgotten and brushed aside as soon as Daisuke spotted Hikari in her pink cherry blossom kimono, following her everywhere like a love-sick puppy.

Ken was tempted many times to just leave, but forced himself to stay, knowing it'd make his mother happy to believe her son was finally hanging out with friends instead of keeping himself cooped up all alone in his room hours on end. But it was so BORING! If only he had thought ahead and brought Leafmon for company... At least the little Digimon wouldn't look TOO out of place, with all the stuffed toys going around. But sadly, Ken didn't think ahead, and left his small friend at home, promising to bring back something sweet from the festival.

Sighing for the second time that night, Ken looked around to find that he could no longer see Daisuke or Hikari in sight. Apparently Hikari found something to do farther away, Daisuke following her obediently, leaving his poor friend behind. _'Oh Daisuke... You can be so forgetful,'_ Ken thought in a light scolding tone, closing his blue eyes. _'How can you be so stupid as to leave the one you invited to a festival? Aren't you **suppose** to stay as a **group**?'_

Laughter and chit-chat shared from other youngsters almost drowned out the kind, warm voice of a certain Digidestine as he approached the keeper of Kindness, calling through the noise loudly but not obnoxiously so. "Ken-chan! Would you like some cotton candy? I was going to share it with Onii-chan, but Taichi-san beat me to it once again." The comment was followed by a good natured laugh, forcing Ken to reopen his eyes to look up into a sky blue pair that sparkled into his darker ones. "Well? Would you like some?"

Cocking his head to the side slightly, semi-long hair that almost matched Hikari's own so perfectly, if only a little longer then her's, sliding to cover one pale cheek with purple locks, Ken asked so softly that the blonde before him almost missed it over the noise. "Why?"

Blinking, not expecting that question at all, the slightly taller boy smiled widely once again, offering the said cotton candy by sticking it into Ken's view, blocking out almost everything else the boy could see. "Why not?" he responded back, shrugging his shoulders that were covered by a deep green yukata, yellow stars decorated all over the material. "I can't eat this whole thing by myself, and you are the only one who seems to not have gotten anything from the food stands. So... Would you like to share with me, Ken-chan?"

"I-I guess..." Taking a step back from the blonde, Ken tentatively reached out to the large blob of pink fluff, ripping some of it off from the rest that rested on the cone-shaped stick that the other held. Uncertain, the violet haired boy stared at the cotton candy in his grip, watching as some of it started to melt with the moister on his thumb and index finger. Looking up from the pink sugary treat, Ken saw the expectant look that stood out obviously on the other boy's face. With a sigh, he finally lifted his hand that held the cotton candy and placed it into his mouth, filling it melt even quicker then before once it hit his pink tongue.

Looking back up at the blonde, Ken smiled shyly as he gave the boy a thankful nod. "It was very sweet. Arigatou, Takeru-san." Before he could say anymore, Takashi Takeru waved him off casually, smiling in a proud way instead of the eager, happy smiles he held before. Before Ken could question him on this, the blonde leaned in, the feeling of warm lips brushing against his sakura pink sweetly, a red tongue lapping out to catch any remains of the cotton treat that still hung onto those just as pink lips... It was even sweeter then that sugary candy.

Too soon for the keeper of Kindness, Takeru pulled away, smile just as proud but more calmer now as he spoke, "You should smile more, Ken-chan. It suits you better."

At those words, a deep blush hit Ken's cheeks, snapping out of his earlier daze from such a simple, yet amazing kiss... Well, not like he had any experiences on kisses before this... How it _was_ his first time ever being kissed by anyone. But... It was still an oddly nice experience. And those same lips that twisted in such a dazzling smile... Ken suddenly felt giddy for the first time in years.

_'Could it be... I'm in love..?'_ Before even he could answer his own question, Takeru snatched the violet haired boy's wrist, dragging him deeper into the festival as he laughed over his shoulder, calling happily, "Lets go to the games now! I'll win you a plush at the dart game! Okay with you, Ken-chan?"

"A-ano..." Blushing again at being offered a winning-trophy that most boys would offer to their girlfriends or secret crushes, Ken couldn't help but nod shyly, a small smile curving his pink lips as he gave a gentle, "All right, Take-chan..."

-tsuzuku-


End file.
